


Peace And Quiet

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace And Quiet

They are sat on the floor, John finally finishing work on his book, Katie checking e-mails on her phone, her smile soft as she sets the phone aside, noting how he closes his laptop and moves it away to lie down. His head resting in her lap. She smiles, bending to kiss him softly. 

"You done for the day baby?"

"Yeah..."

John smiles but stretches until his back pops. 

"That... felt good."

Katie half wrinkles her nose and smiles. 

"Just relax babe."

She knows exactly when she could move, she doesn't want to just yet, but she knows when she can. John soon falls asleep. She can't really bring herself to move.


End file.
